


Be Lazy.

by kyunyu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, How to tag???, Jae thinks Brian is adorable, M/M, Sleepy Brian, Slight Humor, brian is tired and jae takes care of him, lazy day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunyu/pseuds/kyunyu
Summary: Jae thinks Brian works too hard.





	Be Lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try writing fluff and this was the result so uhhh??? anyway brian is a cuddly baby boy in this fic i love him a lot. sorry if there are any errors in this cause i wrote it at 1 am

it was almost 1 AM. Jae had been waiting for Brian to come home for hours now. The younger had gone out to his studio to work on new songs, and Jae had told him to be back for dinner. No calls or texts were being picked up. Brian had been doing this for several days. Jae decided to wait for him, so he sat on the couch and scrolled through twitter.

A half hour later, Jae heard the front door open. In walked none other than Brian Kang. He didn’t notice Jae, though, and he took off his shoes by the front door.

“Brian Kang, where have you been?” Brian jumped and spun around after hearing the voice.

“God, I thought you were Sungjin for a second. He’s terrifying when he’s mad,” Brian chuckled nervously, but stopped when he saw the stern look on Jae’s face. He sighed.

“I know what you’re going to say so just spit it out.” Jae softened at the words. Brian looked so tired all of a sudden, he just wanted to wrap him in a hug.

“Come sit,” he said, and patted the seat next to him on the couch. Brian slowly walked over and sat on the couch. The older tugged him onto his lap. The younger leaned back onto his chest.

“Why’d you come back so late?” Jae said softly, pressing a light kiss to Brian’s neck. Brian closed his eyes and hummed.

“Producing,” he mumbled.

“Bri, you promised to be home for dinner. What happened?”

“I’m sorry. You know I have to work hard for this upcoming album, though. I can’t let the fans down.” Jae sighed

“Your health is more important, babe. I know you think you’re doing the right thing, but doing this is only going to make it worse for you.” Brian nodded slightly.

“I understand. It won’t happen again, hyung.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Brian replied, a smile growing on his face. Jae smiled as well, and then pressed a kiss to the younger’s cheek.

“Okay, let’s get you to bed,” Jae said, moving Brian off his lap and standing up. Brian laid down on the couch and closed his eyes.

“Don’t wanna,” he whined. Jae almost cooed at the the younger. He looked so cute when he was tired and whiny.

“Get up, you whiny piece of shit,” Jae said. No matter how cute Brian looked, he would not let him know it affected him.

“Jae,” Brian gave puppy eyes to him and pouted, “Carry me.” Jae sighed and leaned down to pick the younger up. Brian smiled brightly.

“Thank you,” he said and buried his head in Jae’s chest. Jae looked down at him and smiled. He soon felt the younger’s breath evening out.

“Hey hyung, has Younghyun hyung come home ye-“ Dowoon walked into the living room, but stopped when he saw Jae and Brian. He wrinkled his nose.

“Ew,” he said, looking at the couple. He turned to face the rooms.

“Wonpil hyung, Sungjin hyung, he’s home,” Dowoon yelled and then walked back to his own room. All of a sudden, loud footsteps sounded through the house. Wonpil came sprinting from his bedroom and into the living room. He stopped when he saw Jae holding a sleeping Brian. He smiled.

“Aw, you guys are so cute. Please take care of him, Jae hyung,” he said and sprinted back to his room.

Meanwhile, Jae stood there, confused and arms hurting slightly from holding Brian for so long. He walked to their room and opened the door with his foot. He walked over to the bed and gently set the younger on the bed. He tapped him lightly on the cheek with his pointer finger.

“Hey, Bribri. We gotta get you changed,” Jae said. Brian wrinkled his nose and buried his head in the pillow.

“No,” he whined, muffled by the pillow. Jae sighed. Sure, he looked cute. But taking care of him was kind of a hassle. ‘ _It’s worth it, though_ ,’ Jae told himself.

“ I’m gonna change you myself, okay love?” Brian nodded into the pillow. Jae walked over to their dresser and pulled out one of his sweaters and a pair of sweatpants. He walked back over to Brian.

“I’m gonna take off your jeans now, okay?” Brian mumbled incoherently. Jae took that as an okay. He unbuttoned and unzipped the younger’s jeans. He attempted to pull his jeans down his legs, but soon realized that it was a lot more difficult than he expected.

“Bri, you’re gonna have to help me a bit here.” When Brian didn’t respond, Jae let out a sigh. He continued to struggle to get his boyfriend’s jeans off. After a good two minutes, his jeans finally came off. Jae pulled his pair of sweatpants on Brian with slightly more ease. Finally, he took off the younger’s shirt and put his sweatshirt on him.

Jae grabbed his own pair of pajamas and climbed onto the bed next to Brian. He put his arms around his waist and pulled him close to him, spooning him. He kissed the back of his neck.

“Goodnight, Brian. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Brian mumbled quietly.

Jae fell asleep with a smile on his face

~~

When Jae woke up the next morning, the couple was still in the same position as the night before. Jae unwrapped his arms from Brian’s waist and got up, deciding to go and make some coffee for him and his boyfriend. When he began to get up, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He turned his head to see a sleepy Brian facing him.

“Good morning, Bri. Sleep well?” The younger nodded.

“Want some coffee?”

“Wan’ you to sleep,” he said quietly. Jae melted at his boyfriend’s sleepy form and adorable words. He crawled back into the bed and wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist. The younger scooted closer and buried his head in Jae’s chest. Jae kissed his head and rested his chin on top. After a while, he felt Brian’s breathing even out. He decided to wait for a couple minutes and then he would get up.

After about twenty minutes of cuddling with his boyfriend, he gently separated himself and got up. He made his way into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He walked over to the fridge to see if they had any food that he could make, or -preferably - microwave. Instead, he found a note.

_Jae and Brian,_  
_All of us are heading out for the day. We won’t be back for a while, so you can enjoy each other’s company for the day ;). There’s some food in the fridge for you guys. (I know both of you can’t cook)_  
_Take care of yourselves._  
_-Sungjin_

He took the note off the fridge and put it on the counter behind him. He opened the fridge and saw a bowl of spaghetti.

“What am I supposed to do with this? Sungjin, you’re an asshole,” Jae said to himself. He continued to sort through the fridge to look for breakfast food.

“Jae?” He heard a voice say. He looked over at the noise and saw his boyfriend rubbing his eyes with sweater paws. _‘Be strong, Jaehyung Park_ ,’ he told himself. He took a deep breath.

“Hey. I’m looking for breakfast. You can go sit at the counter or in the living room.”

“Okay,” he replied. Jae watched as he trudged into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He chuckled at his boyfriend’s cuteness.

He decided after searching for a while that cereal was the safest option for breakfast. He pulled out the nearly empty box of Lucky Charms and poured them into two bowls, finishing by pouring milk on top. He got the finished coffee out of the pot and poured it into two mugs. He grabbed a bowl and a mug and walked into the living room.

“Here you go,” Jae said, and set the bowl and mug down on the coffee table in front of Brian. The younger laughed.

“What a delicious looking gourmet breakfast. Thank you for your hard work.”

“What can I say? I’m basically a professional chef.” Brian smiled brightly.

“More like Ratatouille.” Jae gaped at his boyfriend’s comment.

“I’m going to snap your neck, you bitch,” Jae said and pouted at his boyfriend. Brian laughed and wrinkled his nose. Jae immediately stopped sulking and looked in awe at his boyfriend. How could he look so...soft? He walked back into the kitchen, grabbed his food and coffee and walked back into the living room. He sat next to Brian and grabbed the remote.

“Whatchya wanna watch?” Jae asked the younger. He hummed thoughtfully.

“Are there any good movies on?” Jae shuffled through the channels and looked for movies.

“Wait! Look! Let’s watch Monsters Inc.!” Jae wrinkled his nose.

“There are probably better things on then a dumb kids movie,” he said.

“Who cares? We’re watching it.” Brian grabbed the remote and pressed the select button. The two ate their breakfast in silence while watching the movie. If Jae enjoyed the movie, no one had to know. After a while, he felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked down to see his boyfriend looking up at him. Brian smiled at him and leaned up to press a kiss on his lips. He set his head back down on Jae’s shoulder. Jae put his head on top of Brian’s. The two continued to have a cartoon movie marathon for the rest of the day. Jae would do anything if it made Brian happy.

~~

  
“Sungjin, unlock the door already,” Wonpil whined.

“Hold your horses, geez,” he replied. Sungjin pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. He, Wonpil, and Dowoon walked into the dorm, shutting the door after them.

“Are Younghyun and Jae hyung even here?” Wonpil asked, looking around. Sungjin wandered into the living room where a random Disney movie was on, looking for signs of the couple. He found them cuddled up on the couch asleep, Brian’s arms around Jae’s waist and head on his shoulder with Jae’s head resting on his. He smiled.

“Found them.” The two youngest scurried into the room. Wonpil cooed. Dowoon gagged and walked up to his room.

“Should we wake them up?” Wonpil asked Sungjin.

“Nah, just leave them.” Wonpil nodded.

“Well, I think it’s safe to say that Younghyun hyung is feeling better,” Wonpil said and smiled. Sungjin smiled and looked at the couple.

“They make each other happy. I can tell.”

~fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fic ‘the yeehaw6 gc’!


End file.
